


The Truth Is In The Words

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hunter's Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy Reader, Soulmate AU, clumsy Reader, mild violence, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have your soulmates first words to you tattooed on your arm it’s hard not to think about what they’ll be like. When you meet Dean because of a witch your entire life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You stared down at your arm. Every day you woke up and saw the tattoo; it was inevitable. You knew that there was someone out there that had words you hadn't yet spoken on their arm. The words 'Are you okay?' stared up at you. You wondered what your soulmate would look like all the time. What would he do for a living? Would he like to spend his time at home or would he want to go out all the time? You always shook your head at yourself; of course, he'd be perfect for you.  

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table in the war room, Sam’s leg in a cast, propped up on a chair. Dean looked up from the laptop sitting in front of him. 

“Got a possible case here, Sammy.” 

Dean slid the laptop over to his brother so he could read what was on the screen. There were killings targeting people that had just found their soulmates. “It’s fucked up, man.” 

Both of them knew that one day they’d find the girl that was meant to be with them forever but neither of them really cared when it happened. Sam would muse about it occasionally but Dean never seemed to be interested.  

“You gonna be okay sittin’ this one out?” 

Sam nodded his agreement, waving at his leg. “I don’t have much choice, really.”

“It sucks, man. I’m used to having you watchin’ my back.” 

A small smirk played on Sam’s features. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’ve hunted alone before. It seems witchy, though.” Sam laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. “Are you going to head out tonight?” 

“Yeah. I better get my shit.” Dean left Sam in the library, after making sure Sam had everything he needed, and gathered his belongings before heading out for the hunt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You’d seen the stories in the papers and at work. You were horrified. How could all these people that had just found their soulmates be dying? It seemed like a bad cosmic joke. You shook your head and put the newspaper on the counter before retrieving your cup of coffee from the Keurig machine. These were the moments you were almost glad you hadn’t found the man you were meant to be with. 

You moved around your small apartment getting ready to head to the police station. If you weren’t there on time with the detectives’ morning coffees they would be grouchy and petulant like small children all day. You rolled your eyes. With all the training they had you’d think they’d be able to swing by a coffee shop on their way to work. Gathering up the files you’d been asked to organize before they were moved to a storage room, you headed out the door. 

It was a nice day, if you were being honest. The spring weather was brisk but you knew by midday you’d have to shed the sweater you were wearing. You stopped at the coffee shop around the corner before heading the rest of the way to your job. 

You looked down at your watch and realized that you were running behind.  _ Shit… _ You could hear Detective Bryson complaining already. You hurried your pace as much as you could. The doors to the station were in sight but before you could reach them your heel caught in a crack and you were sent flying to the ground. The coffee and files you'd been carrying spilled and scattered everywhere. 

“Are you okay?” A man's gruff voice sounded from behind you. You snapped your head around only to be met by the greenest eyes you'd ever seen.

“Do I look like I'm okay?” You knew you were being harsh but you couldn't help it. You didn't even gauge his reaction to your response like you normally would have. It was only when you noticed the man had frozen that you realized what he had said. Judging from his reaction, you wondered if your response may have matched his words. “Is that… Do we… You…” The man nodded and offered his hand to help you up. You accepted and he hoisted you to your feet. “I… Uh… Well… I’m y/n.”

“Dean. I’m assuming you work here? Are you a detective?” 

You barked out a sarcastic laugh. “No, definitely not. I’m a secretary. I’m pretty much their errand girl.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “Well… Since you’re the woman I’m supposed to be with forever I think we need to have a conversation.” 

After you’d gathered up the files and ran them into the station, you told one of the detectives that you weren’t feeling well, ‘lady issues’, and they didn’t question it when you said you needed the rest of the day. Dean was waiting for you in the parking lot standing next to one of the most beautiful cars you’d ever seen. 

You were making your way towards the car, and your soulmate, when you didn’t notice the curb that connected the sidewalk and the parking lot. You stepped out into empty air and for the second time that morning you were tumbling to the ground. 

Dean was next to you in a second helping you back to your feet. “A bit clumsy, huh?”

You felt the blush creeping up into your cheeks. “What was your first clue?” 

Dean chuckled as you brushed yourself off. “Where do you want to have this chat? Somewhere private is probably best.” 

You looked up at the green eyed man. Was he serious? 

“Look here, buddy, just because you're my soulmate doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself in bed with you on the first day.” 

Dean chuckled again while shaking his head. “I didn't think you would. I suggested somewhere private so we could talk without the noise of the world around us.” 

Your face flushed again. Open mouth, insert foot. 

“Your place? I'm in a motel so that would probably be more comfortable.”  

You nodded and walked around to the passenger side of the car. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the Impala, making it roar to life. 

The drive to your apartment was quiet other than you giving directions on where to turn. Your anxiety started to build when you thought about the people dying after just meeting their soulmates. What would you do if something like that happened? How would you or Dean react to that? 

The car stopped in front of your apartment building, pulling you from your thoughts. You stepped out of the vehicle and waited for Dean to join you. When he climbed out of the Impala the two of you made your way up to your apartment. It was small and cluttered but it had been home for more than three years. You watched Dean look around and take in your space. 

“Nice, better than the homes I used to have.” 

You nodded and plopped down on your couch patting the spot next to you. “Yeah, well, it’s not much but I can afford it.” 

Dean settled into the seat beside you. “It’s nice. I mean, where I live is… Different.” You cocked an eyebrow and looked at the man next to you. “Not important. I guess we should attempt to get to know each other.” You nodded slowly and waited for him to continue. “Well, you know, I’m Dean… Uh… I’m 37, live with my brother Sammy… That sounds weird, we work together so it’s just easier that way.”  A small smile was tugging at the corners of your lips. 

“I guess that makes sense. I don’t really have any family. My parents both passed away when I was 18 and I never had any siblings. Is your brother older or younger?” 

Dean’s face lit up. “He’s my younger brother, four years younger. I’ve been practically raising him all his life. We lost our mom young and dad was just too absorbed with work. He did his best with us but I had to step up.” 

You nodded slowly before standing up and making your way to the kitchen. “I think I need a drink. I never imagined this was going to happen so I’m a little…” You let your voice trail out and turned back to face Dean. His expression was understanding and you knew that you weren’t the only one that was at least a little overwhelmed. You pulled a fifth of whiskey down from the cabinet above your fridge, grabbed two tumblers, and poured a generous amount in each. Walking back over to the couch you handed one to Dean and sat back down. “So what do you and your brother do?” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked at you. “That’s a little complicated.” You set your glass on the coffee table in front of you and waited for him to continue. “You know how all the people that found their soulmates are dying?”

“Well, yeah, are you with the FBI or something?” A sheepish smile tugged at his lips. 

“Not exactly. My brother and I… Well, we find the things that go bump in the night and stop the bump.” You stared at Dean waiting for him to laugh or give any indication that he was joking. That sign didn't come. “I'm serious, Y/N. There's a lot out there that most people only have nightmares about.”

“Great, my soulmate is insane…” It was only a mumble bit Dean heard you loud and clear. 

“I'll prove it. The case with all the people dying after they've met their soulmate? That's a witch. I found hex bags in each of the victims homes.” You put your head in your hands, you were still listening trying to figure out if any of it made sense. “I'm going to need to search your apartment every day now that we've met.” Your eyes darted back to Dean. 

“You think I'm a target now?” There was a solemn expression on Dean's features. 

“You fit the criteria; young, beautiful, intelligent, and you just met your soulmate.” 

The ground swayed in front of your eyes and you felt like your chest tightened. It was one thing to speculate about, but for Dean to outright say you could be killed… 

“I mean… How do you know this stuff? Why should I believe this is a witch and not just some psycho going around killing people?” A small smile tugged at Dean’s lips. 

“It is some psycho going around killing people, sweetheart, she just happens to have some supernatural help.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean checked out of his motel and started staying in your apartment while he worked. You had asked why his brother wasn’t with him on the case and all he’d say on the matter was that he had gotten banged up on the last one. True to his words Dean searched your apartment every time you came home after you’d both been out. 

“Don’t you think if they were going to come after me they would have already?” Dean shook his head, barely looking up from his laptop screen.   
“You never know with witches. They’re unpredictable and nasty.” You rolled your eyes and flopped down on the couch. “I’m serious, Y/N. I know this all seems really crazy but I need you to trust me. I’m going to follow up on a lead in the morning.” 

“Okay, Dean. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now but I’m going to need some real proof not just some old journal and some websites.” You yawned, stretched, and checked the time on your phone. “I think I’m going to head to bed.” 

“That’s fine. I’m headed that way myself, it’s late and there’s not much more I can do tonight.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was as uneventful as every day before it had been. You moved around your apartment and got ready for work as usual. The day was slow and the detectives you dealt with were just as irritating as ever. It wasn’t until you got home that everything started to dive into insanity. 

You walked into your apartment and Dean wasn’t there. You didn’t think he would be but you’d grown to like having him in your space. He was slowly becoming a steady presence. Making your way to the kitchen you pulled out a pound of hamburger and turned on the burner of your stove. It was nice having someone else to cook for now. Moving around your kitchen and humming to yourself was peaceful in a way. When you turned to pour the sauce for your spaghetti into the freshly drained meat you felt a sharp pain stab through your side. All the wind was knocked from your lungs and you felt the pain rip up along your ribs. Your hands flew to the source and you felt the warm sticky wetness of blood seeping through your shirt. A gasp ripped from your throat and you fell to your knees still clutching the wound that wasn’t there moments before. 

You heard Dean before you saw him. The front door latched closed and his footfalls were growing closer. You tried to call out to him but your voice was caught in your throat. The second his eyes fell on you he was in motion. His hands were pulling yours away from the gash and pressing a towel to it. You vaguely heard him tell you to apply pressure and then he was gone. You could hear him frantically searching through your apartment for what you could only assume was a hex bag. Why hadn’t you checked? You knew you were supposed to and you were cursing yourself for not believing Dean. 

“y/n?! Stay with me, sweetheart!” His voice sounded so distant and it was all you could do to anchor yourself to the sound. “I’ll find it, you’re not leaving me yet!” It was only a few minutes later that the pain started to subside and you could finally breathe again. Dean was rushing back into the kitchen and hastily pulling your shirt up to inspect the injury. It was gone. There was no trace of the blood or cut you knew had been there. Your eyes searched Dean’s face and your breath was ragged. 

“I should have trusted you…” Your words were almost a whisper as you tried to catch your breath. Dean’s arms were around you and he was pulling you into his chest. 

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. I shouldn’t have taken so long.” You shook your head before burying your face in his chest. “I’ll find her… Don’t worry.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only two days later that Dean came home bloody and bruised. Your heart was in your throat as you rushed to him. Your hands flitted across his body making sure he wasn’t injured too horribly. He let you fuss over him before letting you know he was fine and the witch was taken care of. You let out a sigh of relief and ushered him towards the bathroom to shower. The two of you settled in for the evening and it was the first night Dean slept in your bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting to life with Dean was easy. It was like he’d always been there. The two of you spent most of your time together when he wasn’t busy hunting. Dean hadn’t taken any cases that were more than a few hours away since the two of you had met. You had also set up a routine when he was away; he’d call you every night when he was back in his motel room and text you throughout the day so you knew he was okay. He would never admit it, but you thought maybe it was a nice change to have someone other than his brother worry about him.

You hadn’t told Dean, but you’d decided that you were going to move back to Kansas with him after you’d met Sam. There wasn’t much you were leaving behind, no family, a few acquaintances, and a dead end job. You were sure you’d be able to settle in Lebanon just fine. Maybe you’d end up with a job you liked more. You knew living with Sam and Dean you wouldn’t really have to work but you wanted to. It would be nice to maintain a small sense of normalcy living in their crazy world.

Sam was scheduled to visit on Friday and Dean was getting more antsy by the second. You watched as he moved around your apartment cleaning things that didn’t need to be cleaned and rearranging things that he’d just moved mere hours ago. It was so normal that you almost forgot that the man you were watching had saved the world on more than one occasion.

“You’re gonna love him Y/N. He’s great.” Dean had paused his hectic cleaning and looked over to you while you sipped your coffee before heading out to work. You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of your lips. “He’s into all that nerdy stuff you are.” You cocked an eyebrow at your boyfriend. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Sammy will be here in a few days. It’s still alright if he stays here, right?”

“I know, we’ve been over it and of course it’s fine. I’ve got to get going or I’ll be late.” Moving from your spot on the couch you walked over and got on your tiptoes to press a kiss to Dean’s lips before turning and heading out of your apartment. You hadn’t told Dean, but you’d put in your two weeks notice and you were just waiting it out until you could leave the police station for the last time. You weren’t sad to be leaving, if anything it was a relief. No more condescending remarks about your position, no more papers to file that other people had been too lazy to do themselves, and no more having to grit your teeth so you didn’t finally snap at one of the detectives.

* * *

_Dean ran a hand through his hair as he went over the case with Sam. “It was crazy. She had some sort of locator spell that tracked down the energy sent out when a soulmate bond was formed. I didn’t even know that was possible. She wasn’t a super powerful witch either, just some jealous, bitter woman with a grudge against anyone that was happy.” Sam hummed his acknowledgement._

_“Sounds like it. Are you heading out today?” Sam’s question was expected but Dean hadn’t actually prepared an answer. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck nervously even though Sam couldn’t see him._

_“Well… Uh… No, actually, I’m not. I may not be back for a while, actually.”_

_“Is there another case around there?” Dean could hear the confusion in Sam’s voice and he wasn’t sure how his brother would react to his news. He expected Sam to be happy for him and he probably would be but Dean still worried._

_“No. I found her, man.” His voice was almost a whisper._

_“Yeah, you found the witch, so what?”_

_Dean sighed and shook his head even though Sam couldn’t see him. “No, Sammy, I found my soulmate here.” Sam sucked in a sharp breath on the other end of the phone and Dean froze waiting for his brother’s response._

_“Dean! That’s great!” A smile broke out across Dean’s face and he exhaled deeply._

_“Yeah, the witch targeted her but it’s fine, she’s safe. She knows what we do and she took it surprisingly well.”_

_“I’m happy for you, man! Is she gonna come back here with you?”_

_Dean’s hand was running through his hair again. What did the two of you do? He was a hunter, he couldn’t give that up, but did you really want to be in that life? What if you didn’t want to uproot and move with him? Could you find a way to make it work? He hadn’t thought about these things with all the craziness going on._

_“I don’t know, man. We’ve gotta talk about it.”_

_“I’m sure she’s great. When do I get to meet her?”_

_Dean chuckled quietly and pushed his worries aside for the time being. “Soon, I want to get to know her a little better first.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll figure everything out, I mean, she wouldn’t be your soulmate if you two couldn’t.” Sam was always the optimist._

_“Yeah but… I feel like I’m going to drag her away from her nice normal life into our hell, man.” Dean ran a hand over his face, he had never imagined what it would be like to have this kind of pull towards someone._

_“She’s meant to be with you, Dean. She’s not going to be happy without you now that you’ve met.”_

_“She almost got killed within a week, Sammy. How can this be safe for her?” He could practically hear his brother roll his eyes._

_“We’ll train her so she can defend herself, the bunker’s warded against practically everything, and you’ll be there to keep her safe. Enjoy something before you go tearing it down for once.”_

_“Maybe you’re right. I dunno, Sam. She’s friggin’ great and I just don’t want anything to happen to her.”_

_“I know, man. It’ll be fine. She’s gotta be tough to put up with you.” Dean chuckled quietly and he could hear Sam laughing on the other end of the line._

_“Yeah, she’s gonna have to be real tough to deal with you all the time. Are you alright while I’m here?”_

_“Dean, I’m fine. It’s just a broken leg and I’m healing up well. If I really get into a bind I can always call Jody or someone to come help.” Dean didn’t know why he had expected his brother to admit to needing help, even if he did, Sam was always stubborn._

_“Okay, just give a holler if you end up needing me.”_

_“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” He could picture Sam rolling his eyes at his worry and after another moment they both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Dean moved around your apartment trying to figure out something to do with his down time while you were at work. He finally settled on looking for a case that was near by so he wouldn’t have to leave you for long. He pulled his laptop out and started searching for anything that looked suspicious._

* * *

You walked into your apartment after work and the most delicious aroma hit your senses. Dean was cooking. You’d instantly fallen in love with that man’s culinary skills and you were sure whatever he was making was going to be exactly what you needed after the day you’d had. In the six weeks Dean had been with you everything had fallen into place.

“What am I smelling?”

Dean looked up from the stove. “Probably the garlic and herb potatoes.” A small smile was in place on Dean’s features.

“Well it smells really good.” You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned your cheek against his back. “I put in my notice at work a week ago.”

Your boyfriend looked over his shoulder at you. “You sure, Y/N? You know what my life is like.” You nodded but didn’t respond vocally. “I mean, there will be times that you have to stay behind at the bunker while me and Sam take a case.”

“I know, Dean. That’s fine. I don’t want a relationship when I don’t know when I’ll see you again because you’re off saving the world, though. If I’m there with you, I know you’ll come home to me.”

A small sigh slipped from Dean’s lips. “What about your job? This place?” You rolled your eyes at the mention of your job.

“You think I like being an errand girl? I hate working for those smug ass detectives. I won’t miss it.”

“Okay, when Sam comes on Friday we’ll pack your things and leave.”

You smiled and squeezed Dean a little tighter. The two of you enjoyed your meal together and turned into bed early.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by and Friday was on you before you could blink. You had everything you’d need already packed to move to Kansas. Dean had left early that morning to grab some supplies for the drive back and had asked you to meet him and Sam at the coffee shop around the corner. You were in a rush. You knew you were going to meet his brother and he’d told you how close they were. You were looking down, checking your phone when you walked through the door. The first thing that registered once you were past the threshold was a wall of muscle running into you and sending you falling to the floor.

“Are you okay?”

You looked up ready to chew out the jerk that had ran into you and sent you flailing to the ground but your harsh words froze in your throat. “Define okay.”

The man’s eyes shot open and before you knew what was happening he was pulling you to your feet and shoving the sleeve of your shirt to your elbow. “It’s you…”

Your jaw dropped and you pulled away, it had to be a fluke. You’d met your soulmate six weeks ago. Dean was everything you’d never thought to ask for. How could your words match with this stranger? “No, it can’t be… I met my soulmate… It’s been six weeks already.” The stranger’s face fell. You felt horrible about crushing his hope but you were happy with Dean. Just then you heard the bell over the coffee shop’s door. When you turned you saw Dean walking in. His face lit up when his eyes fell on you.

You turned back to the tall stranger to tell him you were sorry but you had to go when you heard Dean’s voice as he approached. “You two know each other?”

You opened your mouth to answer when the man spoke up.“No, just bumped into her and had a small misunderstanding. Where’s the Y/N I’ve heard so much about?”

You furrowed your brow and looked between Dean and the other man.

“You’re looking at her, Sammy.”

Your eyes flew open as realization smacked you in the face. “You’re Sam? As in Dean’s brother Sam?”

He nodded and you watched as he tried to mask the slight pain in his expression. Dean moved to stand close to you.“Everything alright, sweetheart?”

You looked between Sam and Dean completely at a loss for words. Sam’s eyes were darting between the two of you and before you could collect yourself he spoke again. “Her words matched…”

Dean’s face twisted into a mask of confusion. “Who? You finally met the girl? Where is she?” Sam’s eyes were trained on your face now and you were staring at the ground. It took Dean a few seconds to notice the tension in the air. “Wait, Y/N? That isn’t possible. You must’ve misheard her or something man…” You shook your head looking at the words on Sam’s arm and then back to your own.

“I don’t know what’s going on, Dean, but our words match.” Dean was shaking his head.

“How can she match with both of us? There’s gotta be a mistake.” Dean sounded crushed and you felt horrible. Fate had to be playing some kind of terrible joke.

“We should probably go somewhere else to discuss this…” Sam’s voice was strained like he was trying to keep any emotion out of it and you nodded your agreement.

“Dean, it’s okay… We’ll figure it out.” The three of you turned without getting the coffee you’d originally come in for and headed for the door. You reached for Dean’s hand and felt instantly better the moment the calloused warmth wrapped around your hand. “I love you.” Your voice was so soft you didn’t know if Dean could hear you but when he squeezed his hand slightly in response you let yourself relax, trusting you weren’t going to lose him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of you walked into your apartment. The tension surrounding you was suffocating. Sam and Dean kept looking from you back to each other while you kept your eyes trained on the floor. Pulling away from Dean you walked into the kitchen and grabbed your whiskey. 

“Y/N, I think we should probably have this conversation sober.” 

You shot an incredulous look in Dean’s direction at his words and took a drag from the bottle. 

“Or not…” 

“I can definitely see how she’s your soulmate.” Sam’s voice was still strained but you appreciated his attempt at humor. Dean didn’t seem amused. 

“Okay, how is this even possible?” You looked between both men and sat the bottle of liquor on the counter beside you. Neither of them answered you right away and you sighed quietly. How could they know? It’s not like this was something they’d anticipated. 

“We need to go back to the bunker. Maybe there’s something in the Men of Letter’s files about this?” Sam sounded sure that he would be able to hunt down the information but Dean looked skeptical. 

“Why would they have any info on this, Sammy? It’s not like it can be that friggin’ common.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s words. 

“I think Sam’s right, Dean. I mean… Didn’t you say they had a file on pretty much everything there? I mean… If we’re going to figure this out that’s probably our best bet.” Their attention snapped back to you and Sam looked surprised that you’d agreed with him. “I mean… It just makes sense to go to the place with the most information available.” 

Dean nodded slowly and looked between you and Sam. “Alright. Do you still want to bring all of your things?” 

A small smile pulled at your lips, of course Dean was worried if you’d still be coming. 

“Yeah, wanna help me load them into the car?” 

 

It didn’t take long to pack everything you owned into the Impala and before you could think about anything else the three of you were on the road back to Lebanon, Kansas. It was cramped with you squeezed in the middle of the bench seat up front but Sam and Dean had both refused to let you sit in the back. Dean didn’t want you away from him for that long and Sam hadn’t wanted to disrupt your normal routine with his brother. He had offered to take the back seat but you had immediately shot that down, Dean had told you about all the long car rides with Sam in the passenger seat and it didn’t feel right to change that. 

“We should probably stop for something to eat soon…” Your words were punctuated by your stomach growling. 

Dean glanced down at you and chuckled quietly. “Yeah, probably a good idea, sweetheart. You hungry, Sammy?” 

Sam looked up at the two of you, his expression was unreadable, and nodded.

“Anywhere you wanna stop?” 

You rolled your eyes at Dean. “Yeah, cuz I totally know places out in the middle of nowhere. It was my habit to travel all over before, best hole in the wall diner on the left.” Your voice was dripping in sarcasm and you didn’t miss the light shake of Sam’s shoulders as he chuckled. 

“Alright, smart ass, I’ll find somewhere.” Dean’s tone held all the affection you had grown accustomed to. You leaned back into the seat as far as you could and glanced between the men on either side of you. If you were being honest, you could get used to this life. Sam was a calm energy to Dean’s wild and they balanced each other out. Dean could banter back and forth with the best but would often get distracted when you’d try to talk about certain topics that interested you. It was never that he couldn’t follow, Dean was one of the smartest men you’d ever met, he just wasn’t interested enough to force his mind to listen. You could tell just by looking at Sam that you’d never be lost for an ear to listen about any of your errant ramblings with him around. 

“Can we stop somewhere with a salad that doesn’t look like it’s been sitting in a cooler for a week?” Sam’s voice pulled you from your reverie and your eyes darted over to Dean. 

“Oh! If there’s an Olive Garden anywhere around here we should go! Their breadsticks… Ugh… Their breadsticks.” Sam was staring at you and Dean was glancing back and forth between you and the road with an incredulous expression on his face. “What? They’re seriously the best breadsticks ever.” Both men started laughing before you could say another word and a smile stayed permanently glued to your lips the rest of the trip. 

 

The bunker was not what you were expecting. It was high ceilings, too many rooms, and tiled floors. Sam and Dean both had their eyes on you, gauging your reaction. Your mouth was slightly open and your eyes felt like they were going to bug out of your head. In your shocked state your foot missed a step on the metal stairs and you tumbled to the ground. Sam and Dean were both at your side in a blink of an eye. 

“Y/N are you okay?” Dean's hands were tracing along your arms and sides, checking for any injuries. 

“I’m fine.” Sam held his hand out to help you up. When you were back on your feet you brushed both of the brothers off and wiped the dirt off the seat of your pants. “Seriously, this happens all the time. It’s going to take a lot more than a little fall to hurt me.” Neither man looked completely convinced but they both stopped trying to help. 

“Well, this is home.” Sam ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously. 

“Dean wasn’t kidding when he said ‘different’.” A small chuckle passed your lips as you looked between your two soulmates. “I think I need some time to get used to this…” 

“Of course, sweetheart. I can take your stuff to one of our spare rooms?” You nodded before hoisting your laptop bag back onto your shoulder. 

“Lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... (Not really)

Your relationship with Sam had grown easily. The two of you could often be found laughing into the wee hours of the night without realizing how much time had passed or discussing the most recent book you’d read. It had become all too apparent how both Winchesters were meant for you. There was something simple about how you fit into their lives. 

Sam spent days showing you the best ways to navigate through the expansive library in the bunker. He explained how everything was organized and why different lore books fell into the categories they did. When you were searching through piles of ancient information on souls and how people once believed they were all connected you stumbled about an answer you never thought you’d find. 

“Sam! Dean!” Your voice echoed through the halls as you ran with the book in your arms. Both men were out of their respective rooms before you reached the hallway that held them. “You know how we’ve been wondering how we can all work this way and how it doesn’t make sense for one person to have two soulmates? Well look at this!” You thrust the book into Sam’s hands. 

He was silent for a minute as you watched his eyes scan the page in front of him. Realization spread across his features and a small smile tugged at his lips. 

“It makes perfect sense now!” you said. “It’s all because you two could never be pulled apart completely, neither of you is complete without the other.” 

“Okay, Y/N, slow down. Me and Sam are two halves so somehow the universe or whatever decided to make you a third? How does that make sense?” You shook your head and looked at the green-eyed man you’d fallen for so quickly. 

“No, you’re not two halves, that’s the point, you’re two thirds.” Sam chuckled quickly and closed the book before turning to Dean. 

“How many times have we sacrificed ourselves for each other, Dean? How many times has one of us come back from death? All we’ve ever had was each other. I mean mom and dad were even destined to be just so we could exist, is this really that hard to believe?” A soft smile spread across your face as you watched all the reasons you couldn’t love one Winchester without loving the other in front of you. Sam was your calm while Dean was your wild and they needed each other to balance out. 

“It doesn’t really matter why, I guess. It works, so I’d rather not question it.” Dean was right, it didn’t matter to you if there was some magical reason for the three of you being connected, all that mattered was you had found where you were supposed to be in the world and you were going to do whatever you could to keep your hunters happy.

It took some adjusting but your life had settled down. Living in the bunker with Sam and Dean was easier than you’d expected. There were nights you spent with Sam, nights spent with Dean, and nights you decided to stay in your own room. Sam and Dean left for hunts and you stayed behind to search through the library for whatever information they may need. Life was easy with the Winchesters. You’d fallen into a steady routine when they were home and found ways to keep yourself entertained when they were away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean had left three days before on what should have been a simple salt and burn. You hadn’t had much research to do for them and everything was quiet. You padded through the expansive halls of the bunker searching for something to slake your boredom. Everything had been cleaned, all the laundry was done, and you’d sorted through most of the books you were likely to need at any given time. You finally decided to retire to the library and find a book you hadn’t read. 

You were still curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs when your phone started buzzing on the end table beside you. Dean’s name lit up the screen and your heart fluttered in your chest, your boys were coming home. 

“Hey there, handsome.” Your voice was light as you waited to hear when you’d get to see your hunters again. 

“Y/N, something happened.” Dean’s tone was grave and your heart sank like a brick in your chest. 

“What’s going on, Dean.” You could hear the green eyed man sigh on the other end of the line. “Dean, tell me what’s going on. Where’s Sammy?” 

“Y/N… Sammy…” The eldest Winchester’s voice broke. “He’s gone…” Your whole world shattered at his words. Sammy was gone. It didn’t make sense, you’d just seen him a few days ago. It was a simple salt and burn, something they’d handled hundreds, if not thousands, of times. 

“No. He’s not, he can’t be.” You didn’t realize you were crying until a sob wracked your body, the tremors making you almost drop the phone. 

“I’ll be home in a few days but he’s gone, sweetheart.” Before your mind could register what you were doing your hand was away from your face and your phone was smashed against the wall. Your body collapsed under the weight of the information you couldn’t accept. Sammy couldn’t be gone. You stayed on the floor for hours and cried until the tears wouldn’t come any more and all that was left were broken dry sobs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean found you curled up in the library with Sam’s favorite blanket when he got home. You hadn’t slept much since Dean had told you the news. Your eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them to rival a raccoon. Without saying a word your green eyed soulmate made his way across the room and pulled you up into his arms careful to keep Sam’s blanket wrapped around you. 

“Y/N… We need to give Sam the hunter’s funeral he deserves…” 

You looked up at Dean with your red-rimmed, swollen eyes full of disbelief. “No! We need to get him back! You’ve done it before!” 

Dean shook his head solemnly. “He doesn’t want us to… The last thing he said to me  before he was gone… Sammy’s in heaven, Y/N.” 

You pushed Dean away and turned towards the wall clinging to the blanket around your

shoulders. “Don’t you dare tell me that Sam would leave us. Sammy wouldn’t, he couldn’t! He knows how much we both need him!” 

“You think this isn’t killing me too, Y/N?! You think I don’t want to rush off to whatever solution I can find to bring my brother back?! He’s all I had before I met you! Sam was the only person I could trust before you walked into my life! I want him back just as much, if not more, than you do but that’s not what he wants! He told me! You didn’t have to listen to those words come out of your brother’s mouth while it was filling with blood! You didn’t have to watch the light leave his eyes! I did! Don’t try to act like you’re the only one hurting here!” Dean’s words hit you like a fist to your chest and you felt the air leaving your lungs. You tried to bite back the tears that were quickly building in your eyes as you stormed out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You didn’t speak to Dean for the rest of the day. There wasn’t anything to say, you knew he was hurting and he didn’t mean to snap at you but it was still painful. You let your feet carry you through the halls of the bunker without really knowing where you were heading. It wasn’t long before you found yourself standing in front of Sam’s room. You didn’t know if you could handle opening the door and not finding him lounging on his stomach reading or reorganizing the books he kept for his own. The bunker felt empty without Sam’s warm presence and quick humor. Reaching out to take the doorknob in your hand you hesitated, Dean’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. 

“Sammy… I don’t know what to do… I don’t know if you can hear me but we’re falling apart without you, man. Neither of us can survive like this. I snapped at, Y/N. She didn’t deserve it and I just flew off the handle at her… She looked like I’d slapped her in the face, Sammy…” Without thinking you threw the door open and ran to Dean. Your arms were around his middle and you were sobbing uncontrollably into his back within seconds. 

“Dean… I love you… I know this is messed up and we’re both broken but…” 

Dean’s arms covered yours as you held him. “I know, sweetheart, I know…” The two of you stood like that for what seemed like forever. No more words, only the sounds of your breathing, together, mourning the loss of one third of your souls. 


End file.
